Tocar y provocar
by Red Viper
Summary: Ichimatsu es sutil, provocativo e impaciente, Karamatsu es un buen modelo. Ninguno de los dos se puede resistir al otro.


**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago por puro morbo.

 **Advertencias:** AU! Ichimatsu diseñador y bueno… a Kara le toca ser el modelo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— Quédate quieto.

Karamatsu obedece, tensando los hombros ante la voz profunda que sale de la garganta de su hermano.

Siempre le ha intimidado la voz profunda de Ichimatsu, que suena a problemas y peligro para su bienestar físico.

Así que se queda inmóvil, controlando sus reacciones cada vez que su hermano menor pasa su mano, _despacio_ , por su piel, mientras toma sus medidas. Pasa la cinta alrededor de su cintura, apretando más de lo necesario mientras mide. La sonrisa que se le posa en sus labios no pasa desapercibida.

Cree que lo hace a propósito, eso de acariciarlo sutilmente con el dedo antes de encontrar el número correcto en la cinta. Lo mismo hizo cuando midió sus brazos y el ancho de su espalda. Esas suaves caricias que no pretenden ocultarse, acompañadas de la sonrisa socarrona de Ichimatsu no pueden ser por casualidad.

— Estás más ancho de cintura — Comenta, como si nada, anotando los números de la medida en la pequeña agenda oscura que siempre trae consigo —. Ahora vamos por la parte baja…

Sin previo aviso, la cinta para medir se escabulle entre sus piernas, siendo enrollada en su pierna derecha, más el gentil tacto de la mano de Ichimatsu en el interior del muslo. Como un reflejo, lo toma del brazo y lo detiene.

— I-Ichimatsu, ¿qué haces? — Siente que se le suben los colores al rostro, porque no, definitivamente esas caricias no son por casualidad.

El menor gruñe, molesto por la interrupción en su trabajo, alzándose de forma amenazante, terminando por invadir, totalmente, el espacio personal de Karamatsu, que no puede evitar sentirse intimidado ante la mirada de la que está siendo víctima.

Da un paso hacia atrás, pero no puede huir más al toparse con un escritorio. Está acorralado contra un escritorio, con su hermano mirándolo de _esa_ forma y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, _Kusomatsu_? — Gruñe, profundo y amenazador, pero está sonriendo y eso sólo confunde más a Karamatsu.

— No te pongas rudo ahora, Ichimatsu…

Esas palabras no hacen más que incentivar a Ichimatsu, que lo toma con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, acercando sus rostros ante de susurrar sobre sus labios:

— Entonces no me provoques.

Decir que no se lo esperaba sería mentir, porque con Ichimatsu siempre es así. Lo tienta de esa forma sutil, para volverse agresivo una vez que sus tentaciones no dan resultado, terminando por tomar la iniciativa él mismo. Siempre terminan con lo mismo: un beso cargado de deseo.

Karamatsu no termina de acostumbrarse a esa nueva dinámica entre ambos, porque el sentido moral que guía sus acciones es más fuerte que el de sus hermanos. Y a pesar de que su razón le grita detenerse, no hace más que ignorar la alerta y se entrega a disfrutar de las sensaciones nuevas que le ofrecen los labios secos de Ichimatsu.

Responde el beso con una timidez que exaspera a Ichimatsu, que profundiza el contacto tomándolo con fuerza de la cabeza, con esa dominancia típica de él. Es tan brusco que terminan botando un par de cosas del escritorio, que debieron hacer ruido, pues puede sentir la voz de Choromatsu sonando fuera de la habitación.

Ichimatsu no parece querer detenerse, ni siquiera cuando la voz de Osomatsu se hace escuchar, peligrosamente cerca, acompañada del tercer hermano, que parece preocupado.

Karamatsu entra en pánico, porque no desea ser atrapado con las manos en la masa por sus hermanos, en especial por la creciente erección que siente en sus pantalones. Trata de empujar a Ichimatsu, que se resiste, gruñendo sobre sus labios y acercándose aún más. Karamatsu sabe que, si las voces de sus hermanos no lograron espantar las ganas de Ichimatsu, nada lo hará.

Dos pensamientos pasan, como un flash, por la cabeza del segundo hermano:

Agradece ese afán de hacer ejercicio para verse mejor, porque eso le ha dado más fuerza que a Ichimatsu. Y se encomienda a todos los dioses que puedan existir, porque lo que hará para salvar el culo de ambos, le costará caro.

Le da un golpe directo al estómago que deja al cuarto hermano sin aire. La puerta se abre y sabe que es su momento para escapar sin tener que dar explicaciones, es lo más honorable que puede hacer en aquel momento.

Sus dos hermanos se quedan pasmados al ver la escena y Choromatsu no logra abrir la boca lo suficientemente rápido, porque Karamatsu sale corriendo entre ambos y se pierde en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Choromatsu alza la voz, acercándose a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué le hiciste para que te golpeara? — Ichimatsu le manda una de esas miradas asesinas muy típicas de él, porque Osomatsu siempre sabe más de lo que debería. Y joder cómo lo odia cuando usa ese don para joderle la vida.

Le hace un signo obsceno con el dedo, no le dará el gusto de responder, está frustrado y la excitación sigue ahí, pero Karamatsu no. Se levanta tambaleando y se va también, sin dar las explicaciones que Choromatsu necesita, quien mira a su hermano mayor, buscando respuestas, pero sólo obtiene una de esas sonrisas bravuconas y un:

— Créeme, no quieres saber.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nota:** Pensar que esto lo empecé a escribir el año pasado y hoy noté que lo tenía terminado, no sé en qué momento pasó, estoy pensando seriamente que los duendes lo terminaron por mí mientras dormía, lo cual me parece maravilloso. Ahora en serio, el final es un asco, como siempre, pero bueno. Tengo más de estos relatos basados en los AU que salieron el año pasado con el juego y las imágenes canon, pero ninguno terminado y aún debo actualizar mi otro fic. Todo a su tiempo, dicen, espero que la musa vuelva ahora, junto a la segunda temporada.

Gracias por leer, y como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos. _Happy Halloween **!**_

 **Travesura realizada**


End file.
